you put your arms around me and i'm home
by lydiastilinskio
Summary: "It's just all so surreal, you know? Like, last week Kurt called to lecture me about color schemes for when I repaint my apartment and now he's—he's just gone," Finn tells her after he put Callie to bed. "And now I—I'd give anything to hear him lecture me about something—anything." / AU


_**you put your arms around me and i'm home**_

_**part one**_

**One. **

Finn has always loved Christmas. It's his favorite holiday ever. He loves it more than the delicious candy and scary costumes on Halloween, the yummy turkey his mom makes every Thanksgiving and even the super cool parties he had or gifts he received every year for his birthday. He absolutely loves everything about the holiday season – the white snow, the crispy air. He loves the smell of pine needles from the Christmas tree that greets him when he walks through the door and the cheery holiday songs that fill his ears when he turns on the radio.

On the other hand, Kurt's favorite holiday has always been Thanksgiving. He always went on and on about autumn colors being better for his complexion than the reds and greens of Christmas time. Unfortunately, their difference of opinion caused quite a stir within the Hudson-Hummel family. The boys were unable to book both holidays off, so they had to decide which holiday they would go back to Lima for and in the end, Christmas won.

"Christmas always wins," Finn said proudly as they boarded the plane to Ohio.

So they're back in Lima for the holiday as per Carole's persistent requests and Finn's absolute delight. He likes living in New York but he's super excited to be back for the holiday and spend time with his family (even though he sees Kurt like every other day), but everything's just better as a whole. So they're all sitting together having dinner with the sound of soft Christmas melodies floating in the background.

Burt just finished explaining the new system he's decided to implement at the tire shop when Kurt politely interrupts his father by timidly saying he has a big announcement he wants to make. Everything goes silent as they wait for Kurt to say what he wants to say.

A few moments pass and then the biggest and widest smile Finn's ever seen his brother wear breaks out on Kurt's face. (Kurt's always been dramatic so Finn just quietly assumes that the big announcement is something cool like winning the lottery or a shopping spree in Los Angeles or something else Kurt would love). Finn watches as Kurt's expression goes from happy to solemn when he announces, "I met a girl."

Finn's brow pinches together in confusion because like, he was not expecting that. "But Kurt, you're gay." And yeah, it took a little getting used to at first but now that it's been almost a whole decade, he's pretty used to Kurt liking guys and stuff.

"Did you switch teams again, son?" Burt asks. "Or are you like Finn's friend Santana, playing for both teams because if you are, that's okay too."

"Of course it is," Carole agrees warmly. "We love you no matter what."

"No, I don't play for both teams! I assure all of you that I am still one-hundred and ten percent gay. I'm like – the gayest, promise."

"Okay so then what's the deal?" Finn presses.

"Well if you had let me finish then you'd know that what I was trying to say is that I met a girl and her name is Celine. She's Isabelle's niece." Isabelle has been Kurt's teacher and mentor for the past five years he's lived in New York. At first she was his boss, but now she's his friend too. "Anyway, she's fifteen years old and pregnant and she's looking into adoption."

Lifting up his beer bottle, Finn frowns again. "I've had like four of these so I'm kind of buzzed and that means I'm totally more confused than usual, are you saying that you're in love with a pregnant fifteen year old chick?"

(Even if she remotely resembled a guy, which Finn doubts she does because her name is Celine, it's still pretty illegal, isn't it?)

Kurt rolls his eyes and goes on to explain that Celine has been spending almost every day after school at the magazine with Isabelle and Kurt. He's practically Isabelle's assistant, so he's gotten to know Celine pretty well and they're sort of friends.

"You know that I've always wanted to start my own family one day," Kurt says. "I just didn't know my future would come in the form of my mentor's fifteen year old pregnant niece."

All eyes simultaneously shift to Burt, looks of hesitancy in their gazes as they gauge his reaction (and heart). "Are you sure about this, son? I know you wanted to have a family someday—pursue adoption eventually, but it's a big responsibility. It's an even bigger responsibility to tackle on your own. Don't rush into anything because the idea of being a father sounds bright and shiny. You need to take some time and really think about this, Kurt—know what you're getting yourself into because if you do this, there's no going back."

"I'm sure," Kurt says, reaching for Burt's hand. "I know it might seem kind of sudden—even I thought it was crazy at first, but I really don't want to wait around to be happy anymore and I don't want to wait for love to come and find me. I really think I can do this, dad. I really think I can be a good father—after all, I've got the best dad in the whole world."

There was a pregnant pause before Burt said, "I'm so proud of you."

Carole's squeals ricocheted throughout the room as everyone gathered for one of their special Hudson-Hummel family group hugs.

(Finn pretends to hate it, but it's kind of one of the best things about coming home).

"Oh Kurt, this is wonderful! I'm so excited for you!"

"Yeah, me too!" Finn joins in. "And I'll totally babysit it if you want—not all the time, but once in a while. And I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'll be the coolest uncle ever."

"Yeah, until you have a family of your own then I'll be the coolest uncle ever," Kurt retorts. Finn shrugs his comment off because like, it'll be a long time (the longest time) before he even thinks about finding someone and settling down like that, if ever.

"Burt, we're going to have a grandson or a granddaughter!" Carole squeals in delight, wrapping her arms around her husband's middle. "This is just the greatest gift of all, don't you think, Finn?"

"Yeah." Finn nods his head, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulder and holding up his beer with the other hand. "It's totally the best Christmas ever."

* * *

**Two.**

"I gave you one job!" Kurt continues to pace back and forth the room, arms folded across his chest seriously. His eyes are narrowed into little slits and his brow is pinched together and he looks super serious about something Finn really doesn't think is very serious at all. "Finn, look around! It looks like I hired a toddler to paint these walls! I can't have this in my house, not to mention the fact that the color is absolutely hideous."

"You told me to buy yellow paint so I bought yellow paint. I don't see what the big deal is." Finn immediately regrets saying that when Kurt's eyes go from slits to saucers; he's pretty sure they're about to pop out of their sockets or something super gross like that so he's ready to call an ambulance when Kurt whacks him on the back of the head. He rubs the irritated spot, his own brows pinched together tightly. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You don't see what the big deal is! The big deal is that this room is dandelion yellow and I specifically said soft yellow—mellow yellow, not this monstrosity that will be my child's room if you don't fix it soon." Finn just waves his hand dismissively and mutters ugly profanities under his breath because like, he has better things to do than argue with his brother about stupid paint colors. His foot is in the hallway when Kurt screeches, "Where do you think you're going? You have to fix this right now!"

"I can't fix it tonight, I have plans with Santana."

"I'm sure you can reschedule your seven minutes in heaven."

Finn's about to tell his brother off when Santana finally reappears from repenciling her eyebrows in the bathroom, a loud snort escaping her lips. She got to Kurt's apartment about half an hour ago to pick Finn up for pre-drinks before they went out for the night but now, the mood of the evening was quickly being dampened by the happy color yellow. How ironic is that?

"Oh please, Finn couldn't even last seven minutes with me and trust me honey, it was only heaven for him. For me, it felt like I was more or less having sex with a sack of sweaty potatoes."

Santana took Finn's virginity sophomore year of high school. It was his first sexual experience—ever, so obviously he wasn't an expert or anything but Santana loves to remind him of how awful he was. (If she wasn't in love with and devoted to her girlfriend, he probably wouldn't hesitate for a night of showing off the new moves he's learned over the years.)

"Thanks, Santana."

"You're welcome, Frankenteen. Now would the two of you stop arguing, I want to get my drink on."

"I'm not arguing, Kurt's just a control freak. Don't you think the room looks fine?"

Finn's kind of hoping that Santana will immediately rush to his defense since she's his best friend and not Kurt's, but instead she hesitates.

"Actually—"

"It's fine," Finn repeats with gritted teeth.

"It's not fine," Kurt insists.

"I'd seriously rather listen to my Abuela list all the reasons why she doesn't love me now that I'm a lesbian that has a girlfriend, and that's saying something considering that was one of the worst conversations of my life. Now if one or both of you doesn't shut the hell up and soon, I'll find Kurt's favorite sweater and cut it up or hack into Finn's computer and delete all his bookmarked porn."

They wind up coming to a compromise and decide that Finn will pay to have the nursery repainted properly. Later in the evening, Finn tells Santana that it's hardly a compromise since he had no say in the matter but she just ignores him to go and dance with Brittany, leaving him alone at the bar with an Asian couple and some dude in a wheelchair.

* * *

**Three.**

He's crashing at Kurt's place (it's closer to the fire department than his own apartment and he was way too tired to take the subway the extra twenty minutes) and there's a loud, urgent knock at the door. Finn groggily pushes himself off the couch to get the door when Kurt flies past him, beating him to it and declaring winner.

"We weren't even playing a game and its like five thirty in the morning, who the hell—other than you—is even awake this early?"

Kurt brushes him off and answers the door, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. "Oh, hello!" (Finn's like super tired and it is five thirty in the morning so he's having a little trouble connecting the dots until Kurt fills in the blanks for him, upon realizing his brother's confusion). "Oh, how silly of me—the two of you haven't met yet. Celine, this is my big brother Finn. Finn, this is Celine."

He smiles shyly and awkwardly and says hello quietly because really, what is he supposed to say to the pregnant teenager that is carrying the little baby his brother is supposed to be adopting? Like, he once dated a pregnant girl in high school and she was super hormonal, so he doesn't want to say the wrong thing to piss her off so she winds up giving her baby to someone else. How shitty would that be?

So he tunes out and heads back to the couch. It turns out that it's not an emergency or anything, she was on her way to a friend's house but apparently she really had to pee. Finn feels weird falling asleep in the living room with a stranger in the house so he just sits down and begins to flip thorough the TV guide while Kurt paces back and forth when suddenly, a very surprised "Oh my!" fills the apartment.

The brothers follow the sound into the nursery and Finn sees a look of awe on her face as she admires the walls but apparently Kurt assumes the worst and thinks that the color of the walls will determine whether or not he will get the baby so he goes into panic mode pretty quickly. "Oh no—Celine, I know what this looks like but don't worry, I'm having the entire room repainted sometime this week and it'll all be fine by the time the baby gets here."

"Why are you repainting it?"

"Kurt thinks that I bought the wrong yellow," Finn supplies. And yeah, he probably should've let Kurt answer because if looks could kill, Finn would be dead on the floor but thankfully, a small smile tugs on Celine's lips and she laughs lightly.

"It's not the wrong yellow. I actually think he or she will be very happy here."

"Thank you, that's exactly what I told him!" Finn exclaims.

"No you didn't!"

"I'm sorry—am I missing something?"

"Yeah, Kurt ripped me a new one the other day because he didn't like the color I bought." Finn's pretty sure that he hears Kurt mutter something along the lines of I'm going to kill you in your sleep under his breath but thankfully, Celine's bright smile and positivity seems to cancel out the threat. She says she thinks the color is perfect so that quickly puts an end to any and all of Kurt's present and future tirades about the color. Finn waits for an apology or something but Kurt just offers to make breakfast and Finn's super hungry, so it's all good from there.

He spends the rest of the morning listening to Celine talk about her life. She's just a fifteen year old girl so her stories should bore him to tears. He half expects her to start raving about the latest My Little Pony, but they have a debate about which is better, Halo, Call of Duty or Grand Theft Auto (Call of Duty wins, obviously) so he thinks Celine is pretty cool. Plus, it's totally amazing to meet the girl that's giving his brother everything he's ever wanted and more.

* * *

**Four.**

It's Sunday and that means that the whole gang is gathered at Kurt's for their weekly movie marathon night. Finn and Puck are sprawled out on the two La-Z-boys in Kurt's living room while Quinn, Santana and Brittany sit in a line on the couch braiding each other's hair. Kurt's face is buried in some baby naming book and has been for the past half-hour so finally, Puck speaks up.

"I think the Unholy Trinity is almost done playing beauty parlor and unfortunately, it's your turn to pick the movie this week."

"I don't have time to watch a movie right now. I have some very important decisions to make before my son or daughter gets here in two months."

Finn mutes the TV and turns to his brother. "It's just a name and besides, don't people usually like to look at the baby before they decide what to call it? And if you decide now, you'll probably just end up changing it later so you should just wait."

Brittany nods her head in agreement. "Finn's totally right. You know, Lord Tubbington wasn't always Lord Tubbington—for a while, he was Lady Duchess."

"Awe, that's sweet—did you think he was a she?" Quinn asks.

"No, I just really liked the name Lady Duchess, so that's up for grabs if you want it."

"I'm not going to name my child Lady Duchess," Kurt says with finality.

"Oh, that's good. No offense Lady Hummel, but your baby probably couldn't have pulled it off anyway."

Finn and Puck snicker quietly while Kurt's eyes bulge out of his head. "I'll have you know that my baby could easily pull of any name!"

"Before Kurt murders my girlfriend," Santana says. "How about we just throw some ideas around and then we can put on the movie. Here, I'll go first. If it's a girl, you'll obviously have to name her Santana."

Puck snorts. "Yeah, and if it's a boy, Satan."

"Puck!" Quinn playfully swats what she can reach of her boyfriend's arm. "How about Logan for a boy? Or Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel? What is this, the biblical times?" Puck chuckled.

"Your name is Noah," Quinn reminds him before continuing brainstorming. "And for a girl, I like the name Natalie—and Christine."

"Those names suck," Santana barks.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"I do, actually." Brittany's practically beaming as she sits up straight and looks right at Kurt. "I vote for the names Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Alice and for a boy, Eric and Prince Charming—or Aladdin!" Kurt kindly declines those ideas and Brittany beams, turning to Santana and announcing she's got lots of ideas for their future baby's names.

The baby naming games goes on for a while: names like Elijah, Olive, Asher, Violet, Henry, Penelope, Sebastian, Molly, Xavier, Hazel, Leo and Fiona are thrown around before Kurt throws in the towel and gives up for the night. He can't choose a name so he chooses a movie instead.

* * *

**Five.**

Burt and Carole grab the next flight out to New York the second they learn Celine goes into labor. Kurt's practically sweating bullets by the time everyone gets to the hospital. He's been pacing back and forth, no doubt wearing a hole in the hospital floor while he anxiously waits for some news from someone. Kurt and Celine's family fill the large waiting room. Isabelle is in the delivery room with her niece while her uncle and little cousin wait with everyone else.

Finn's trying to be super supportive, he really is but he just got off another one of those brutal forty eight hour shifts at the fire department and all he wants to do is close his eyes for like two minutes. Of course, that's the moment Isabelle bursts through the doors with tears in her eyes.

He watches with amazement and curiosity as she immediately looks to Kurt, a sad but hopeful kind of smile on her face and for a moment, Finn's bummed out because even though this woman's niece is giving his brother everything, he still feels kind of bad because there's a teenage girl behind those doors that just had a baby and she won't even know her baby.

"Kurt," Isabelle says, her voice raspy as she reaches for Kurt's hand. "Celine wants you to come back and meet your daughter."

Smiles break out on faces and tears fall down cheeks as the brand new information resonates throughout the room and sinks in.

Daughter. Kurt has a daughter, a little baby girl. Finn has a niece. His vision becomes slightly blurry at that realization, a lone tear falls past his lids as he looks at his brother's expression. Kurt looks back at his brother, something akin to nervousness in his eyes when he clutches Finn's arm. "Can you—will you please come back with me?"

He kind of thinks it's a job for Burt or his mom but Kurt is asking for him so all he can do is solemnly nod his head and follow Kurt and Isabelle back into the delivery room. He stays by the door, of course. He and Celine are barely on a first name basis and he doesn't know all that much about her expect that she got knocked up at fifteen, hates using public restrooms and loves pizza.

Finn watches as Kurt picks up his baby girl from Celine's arms for the very first time and holds her small, swaddled body against his own. There are unmistakable tears of pain streaming down the young girl's face as she leans against her aunt, but somehow she manages the smallest of smiles for the man whom she's trusting her new world.

"I know it's sudden, and I'm not even sure it's any of my business but have you—have you decided what to name her, yet? I can't—I don't want to leave her, not without knowing who she is, you know?"

"It's very much your business." Kurt looks up from his newborn daughter's little face and smiles at Finn before looking at Celine and Isabelle, confidently announcing his little baby girl's name. "Her name is Calliope. Calliope Celine Hummel."

* * *

**Six.**

It's the very first time introducing Calliope to the gang so everyone's kind of in awe of her when they gather outside the hospital nursery. "She's beautiful." Quinn loops her arm through Puck's and leans her head on her shoulders, a soft smile on her face when she looks up at her boyfriend of five years. "I want one."

Puck sighs heavily and wraps an arm around her shoulder, kissing her head before shooting a glare towards Kurt. Santana was smitten with Calliope like everyone else until her eyes swept the rows of babies and noticed someone named their daughter Maryland-Francine, so now she's angrily ranting in Spanish while Brittany tries to calm her down.

"She kind of looks like you." Finn can see Kurt's perplexed expression through the window reflection so he quickly clarifies. "You know what I mean! Like, she has blue eyes and you have blue eyes and she's really pale just like you so, you she looks like you."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how in the hell did you come up with the name Calliope?" Puck asks.

"It is kind of a mouthful," Finn adds.

"It means beautiful voiced," Kurt whispers, smiling at his daughter through the window. "And if it's too much then just call her Callie—or CeCe."

"Callie Hummel. CeCe Hummel." Finn tries them both out. "I guess they're okay, but how do you know she's gonna have a beautiful voice?

"She's my daughter, Finn. Of course she's destined for greatness. She has to be."

"Alright, then I guess the name is cool and so is she."

"Yeah," Kurt says, smiling ear to ear. "I think I'll keep her."

* * *

**Seven.**

Callie is the perfect addition to the Hudson-Hummel family.

Burt and Carole go back to New York after two weeks of staying with Kurt and helping him settle in with a new baby, but eventually it's just Kurt raising Callie with the help of Finn and their friends in New York.

Finn totally makes good on his word cause even though she's only two months old and doesn't really know what's going on, he's still the best uncle in the world. She cries a lot, and her poops really smell and even though she screams bloody murder almost every time Kurt leaves the room even for a second, Finn still thinks she's the cutest thing that could ever happen to the family.

* * *

**Eight.**

Kurt looked between Finn and Callie, nervousness embedded on his face. "Are you sure you can handle this?" he asks for what seems like the twentieth time and so for the twentieth time, Finn nods his head. "I'll only be gone for a three hours—four, tops!"

"We'll be fine, Kurt." Finn picks Callie up and sits her on his hip, a grin on his face as he begins to tickle her chubby belly while she giggles relentlessly. "CeCe loves playing with her super cool Uncle Finn, right CeCe?"

She's only three years old but she already has her own personality and she knows what she does and doesn't like, and she definitely likes it when Finn babysits her. "Yay!"

"Alright, well daddy will be back really soon, okay pumpkin?"

Callie waves her chubby little hand back and forth and smiles her toothy grin. "Bye daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, baby." Kurt waved goodbye to Callie and glared at his brother, a mild threat brewing in his blue eyes. "I don't need to tell you to take good care of her, right?"

Finn rolls his eyes. "Dude, you know I'll protect her with my life." (He really loves his niece, okay?)

"I know you will, that's why I trust you so much. See you two later!"

Finn spends the whole evening with Callie; he takes her to the park and then out for ice cream. He listens the whole time and doesn't interrupt once when she starts telling him all about her new doll. When they go back to the apartment, she introduces him to all of her stuffed animals and then proceeds to invite him to a tea party with all her little friends.

Kurt texted him about an hour ago, saying that he's gonna be a little longer than he thought and just to order something for dinner instead of waiting (Finn's a great uncle, but he can't cook to save his life).

When the doorbell rings, he practically heaves a sigh of relief and stands up from the too-tiny table and chairs set she's making him sit at (with a napkin on his lap and a necklace around his neck), announcing that the dinner is here. She stands up immediately and begins to put away her tea set when she asks, "What's for dinner, Finny?"

He scratches the back of his head because like, what if she totally freaks out because he didn't even ask her if she wanted pizza for supper but when he tells her that he ordered pizza, she seems to like the idea because she starts jumping up and down, her black bouncing around her shoulders. "Yay, pizza!"

After supper is all cleaned up, Finn colors some pictures with Callie and helps her with a small puzzle before it's time for her bath. She sings in the tub and blows bubbles everywhere and makes a huge mess but all things considered, she was pretty well behaved for the evening. He lets her pick a movie to watch before bed, and before he knows it they're both asleep on the couch.

He wakes up about two minutes before the movie finishes, the sound of his cell phone on the kitchen counter waking him from his sleep. Careful not to jostle Callie as she sleeps, he tucks the blanket around her small frame before going to answer his phone. He sees Kurt's name flash across the screen and he's partially amused, partially annoyed because he was supposed to be home over four hours ago from his date or whatever.

"Kurt, where the hell are you?" he asks when he picks up.

But it's not Kurt that is on the other line and replies. It's a stranger; a stranger with news that changes everything. His phone slips from his hands and hits the tiled floor, his hands moving to clutch the counter like he might disappear if he doesn't hold onto something. He doesn't know what to say. What does somebody say when something like this happens? What is he supposed to do now?

His knees buckle beneath his weight and he sinks into a kitchen chair, his entire body numb with something he can't yet identify. He's vaguely aware that someone is still on the other line of the phone, but he reaches for his phone and disconnects the call before dialing Santana's number.

"What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour?" Her voice is thick with annoyance when she claims he's effectively interrupted something called sweet lady kisses, but then he says Kurt's name with a shaky voice and immediately, she knows that this is not a friendly phone call. He swallows back bile and tears and tries to explain everything but it's hard because he doesn't understand it himself. He thinks that she must get the gist of it because he can hear her getting out of bed and dressed before saying, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Santana tells Quinn who tells Puck and within fifteen minutes, the four of them are standing in the kitchen of Kurt's apartment with empty gazes and heavy hearts. Finn can vaguely hear Callie stir in the next room as she explores dream land, and he wants to stay with her but he has to go and identify the body. Santana and Quinn stay behind and Puck drives him to the hospital and it's all too much.

They get there and he's immediately directed to the morgue to identify the body. This wing of the hospital is cold, dark and dingy and Kurt doesn't belong here but when the doctor brings him to an even colder, darker and dingier room – he finds Kurt's body beneath a crisp white sheet. It's him. He's bruised and bloodied and broken but it's him.

And just like that, everything he thinks he knows – changes.

* * *

**Nine.**

Finn doesn't think he's the best person for the job – like, at all. He's not even a little bit qualified. Seriously, the last time he had to take care of something or someone other than himself was his goldfish, Goldie, and it died the day after he brought it home from the pet store. Yeah, he was only eight years old but still, it was his first pet and it was gone before it was really there so no, despite his friends and families words of encouragement, Finn really doesn't think he's the best person to take care of Callie.

It's not that Finn doesn't care about her or doesn't love her because he does. He like, totally _adores _Callie. She's literally the cutest kid he's ever seen and she's easily the most loved little girl in the world. Whenever Callie says jump, Finn says how high; that's just the way it is. She's his baby niece, his baby brother's baby girl so of course he loves her but this situation is all wrong.

He doesn't think he should have to take a month off of work to settle into a brand new routine. He doesn't think he should have to move out of his apartment and move into Kurt's apartment. He doesn't think he should have to live his life without Kurt, and he shouldn't have to take care of Kurt's daughter, Callie, because it _shouldn't_ be this way.

Kurt should _be_ here. Kurt should raise _his_ daughter. Callie should have her father. Callie shouldn't have to adjust to life without her daddy, adjust to life with Uncle Finn instead. Finn can't stop wondering what life would be like if Kurt just left the apartment ten minutes later.

Everything is different now – _everything_. Even when Finn travelled back to Lima for the funeral, everything was different. It was like the minute Kurt died; life just seemed emptier – sadder. Like there was one less amazing person in the world. Life just doesn't make sense without Kurt. Not for Finn, not for his mom or his stepdad and certainly not for Callie.

When he stood with his family at the Hudson-Hummel family plot, he doesn't think there's a worse pain in the world then when Finn had to look into Callie's eyes and explain that her daddy was never coming home. Everything she thought she ever knew about the world was ripped from her fingertips and there was nothing he could ever do to make it right for her.

When Kurt asked Finn to be Callie's legal guardian if anything should happen to him all those years ago, Finn said yes without even thinking about it. He didn't even blink. It was something he didn't think he'd ever have to deal with – life without Kurt. He didn't think Callie would ever know life without her father so sure, if Kurt needed an extra signature then why not? That's what brothers do, right?

Flash forward to three years later as Finn stood with his family while his brother's coffin got lowered into the cold ground and all he could do was stand with Callie in his arms and watch while his whole future changes, right then and there.

It was only three days after Kurt's funeral when his lawyer officially deemed him as Callie's legal guardian. All he could do was look absolutely dumbstruck as he sat with his parents and watched the lawyer point out all the lines he needed to sign on. It's not that he didn't believe this was real life because well, he's a lawyer and the chances are he's probably telling him like it is but it was more like he just couldn't bring himself to believe any of this was real. It's ridiculous that he's sitting here with a pen in his hand, ready to sign the papers that will forever change Callie's life.

Doesn't the lawyer see how fucked up all of this is? Once he signs those papers, there is absolutely no going back even if he wanted to. He will no longer be the cool Uncle Finn that lets her stay up past her bedtime when he babysits or eat ice-cream before bed. Doesn't anyone _care_ that everything is different now?


End file.
